deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael J. Caboose
Michael J. Caboose 'is a character from RoosterTeeth's web series, ''Red VS Blue. (Author's note: Information was taken from the RVB Wiki) Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Dan Hibiki vs Caboose (Abandoned) * '''Caboose vs. GIR (Completed) * Caboose vs Junkrat * Caboose vs Nora * Caboose vs Papyrus * Caboose vs Patrick Star * Caboose vs SPARTAN-1337 (Abandoned) * Caboose vs Wheatley With Reds and Blues * Master Chief vs The Reds and Blues With Freckles * Ruby and Zwei vs Caboose and Freckles Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Cool Cat * Ed (Ed, Edd & Eddy) Biography Blood Gulch Caboose appeared in the third episode of the Red vs Blue series as the new recruit for the blue team. Caboose was later tasked with waiting for the nonexistent blue general as a consequence for accidentally calling his leader's, Church, girlfriend a slut. In a mutual misunderstanding, Caboose mistakes the newest red rookie, Donut, for the general, whereas Donut mistakes Caboose for a shopkeeper, and allows Donut to leave with the blue team's flag. Finding out that Caboose let the flag be taken, Church and Tucker went to retrieve the flag only to be ambushed by Simmons and Grif with a warthog. Seeing that his teammates were in trouble, Caboose gets into the tank that he arrived with, and learned how to use the tank, who called itself Sheila, via a tutorial program. Caboose would fight off the reds but would accidentally kill Church while using Sheila and wold narrowly escape an airstrike called in by Sarge that disables the tank. After the small battle was over, Caboose and Tucker called Blue Command for help and sent in the freelancer Agent Texas. After Tex regained the blue flag from the red team, she was captured by Sarge and Lopez. Church would then reappear as a ghost to Caboose and Tucker and talked about his past with Tex, prompting the three to rescue her. After the rescue, Tex fixed the tank and attacked the reds only to be killed by Donut via a sticky grenade. After Tex's death, her A.I. unit Omega, or O'Malley, transmitted himself into Caboose via his radio. Caboose would start to talk and act unusual due to his infection by O'Malley. Tex would come back as a ghost and revealed that the only way to stop O'Malley was to enter Caboose's mind, eliminate him, and prevent him from entering anyone else. Tex and Church would enter Caboose's mind and attempt to kill the A.I. there. While in Caboose's mind, Tex and Church encounter Caboose's incorrect mental images of everyone in Blood Gulch and successfully knock O'Malley out of Caboose's mind. However, O'Malley would infect the medic Doc, who was calling command at the time, and goes on a rampage in Blood Gulch, kidnapping the red team's robot Lopez in the process. O'Malley would later escape through a teleporter, resulting in the Reds and Blues to start working together. Into the "Future" Caboose would become stranded with Sarge in an unknown location after the teleporter malfunctioned. Caboose and Sarge would escape from the grunts, another set of respawning Red and Blue teams constantly fighting one another. Simmons help the two escape to the teleporter nexus and the three regroup with the other Reds and Blues to fight off O'Malley at Sidewinder. After a bomb blasts most of the characters into the future, but Church into the past, Church learns that of the Great Destroyer from Gary, a computer, who says that "the Great Destroyer" will be known as the stupidest life form in the universe. Church assumed that to be Caboose, but later events and the introduction of a new character, cause the character to suspect that the Great Destroyer is not Caboose. After the Blues encounter an alien and learn of its quest, Caboose is sent along with Tucker, Tex, and Andy, a talking bomb made by Tex, on the quest. However, after the quest fails and Tex chases after Agent Wyoming, the remaining three return to Blood Gulch. Upon their return, Andy reveals that Tucker was impregnated by with an alien child, angering Church and confusing Caboose. After they call Doc, O'Malley, and Lopez to Tucker's aid. Tucker would later give birth to the baby and O'Malley leaves Doc. Return to Blood Gulch Caboose would later be seen after "donating" blood to Tucker's Alien baby, Junior. Soon after, Caboose would regain his strength and is introduced to the newest member of the Blue Team: Sister. Tex suddenly returns to Blood Gulch and attacks the Blues in order to look for O'Malley. Caboose would later help Tex distract Sheila while Tex shuts her down. Caboose, although reluctant, successfully distracted Sheila but not before she revealed the location of O'Malley to Caboose. Caboose convinces the blues to upload Sheila into the recently crashed pelican ship. The Blues are then suddenly contacted by command to attack the Reds, so Church and Tex tell Caboose to stay behind and make sure that the transfer is complete. After the transfer, Caboose informs Tex by radio of the location of O'Malley; the former leader of the Blue Team, Captain Flowers. However, Caboose only convey's that it was the leader of the Blue Team, prompting Tex to believe that O'Malley was with Church, until the two were ambushed by Wyoming and Gamma. After a series of time distortion, the Blues battle Wyoming's clones. Caboose manages to distract Gamma, who was in the tank at the time, allows Tucker and Sheila to capture him in a firewall. After the battle, Tex goes on a rampage to retrieve Omega. Omega enters Caboosem leading Tex and Church to do so as well. When they exit, Caboose informs Church of Tex's location. However, Tex manages to obtain Omega, and enters Sheila, taking Junior, Gamma, and a newly arrived alien along with her. After Tex left and after everyone returned to their bases, Caboose asks Church- "Do you ever wonder why we're here?" Church answers, but Caboose corrects Church, by telling him that he wanted to stand in the shade. Church agrees and the two stand in the shade. Later Adventures Caboose would later be transferred to another base, only to be tied up and tossed in the brig so that he would not shoot anyone on his new team. Caboose would later be taken out of the brig and shot his teamate that got him out after Agent Washington asks to take him. The two would later meet with Church, to his chargin, and the three would later go through Sheila's logs before Wash received a recovery beacon from Agent South Dakota, who was being attacked by the Meta at the time. The three would stop the Meta and Caboose would shoot Agent South because he was trying to help her. Caboose, Church, and Wash would chase after the Meta, and Caboose would be knocked out by the Meta so that the Meta could take away the A.I. that Caboose was carrying at the time. Wash managed to keep Caboose alive but was unable to wake him up. Church would go into Caboose's mind once more to wake him up, encountering his memories of both Wash and Delta. Caboose would later wake up, he, Church and Wash would watch the Reds try and acquire a warthog for the Blues to use. After the battle, Caboose came up with an idea of getting into command via a tank and the team would infiltrate the Project freelancer compound, where Caboose is left with the Reds as a lookout while Church and Wash go into the A.I. Containment Facility. When they return, Caboose spots command troops coming towards them when suddenly the Meta arrives nearby. Caboose is given Epsilon for safekeeping and Sarge, Simmons, Grif and Caboose are forced to escape the EMP Church and Wash used to stop the Meta. The Red's jeep would be caught in the EMP but Caboose manages to escape by driving off a cliff. Later Caboose would be the sole occupant of the Blue base in Valhalla and still possesses Epsilon, and Caboose would be seen trying to put Epsilon into Tex's old body. Secret Best Friend Project Since taking Epsilon, Caboose acquired several other sets of equipment, with unknown intentions of how to use the equipment. Caboose later gathers parts from Sheila in order to create a new body for Epsilon (which is incapable of responding) reminiscing about his misadventures in Blood Gulch, only stopping when he notices that Donut had appeared behind him. Donut would try to deliver a message from Tucker to Caboose before collapsing but Caboose would mishear him and came to the conclusion that Tucker was in Donut's pocket. Later, Donut would finally explain everything to Caboose: that he was debriefed by command and sent tothe site where the teams originally "landed" after the bomb that sent the Reds and Blues to the "future". There, Donut discovered a distress message from Tucker, saying to get help from Church. Caboose would explain his current status, including his plan to build a "super best friend" from Epsilon and various other parts. When Donut asks if they can get help from the man who previously helped Caboose, Agent Washington. The two make a call to Wash, who has now been imprisoned, and ask for him to come immediately. Afterwards, Donut takes his leave to the Red Team before the Reds send Grif on a suicidal mission to rescue Donut. After having permission from Donut to use the Reds' holographic room, Caboose sneaks in with Epsilon without being seen by any of the Reds, except Grif. While inside, Epsilon activates and releases a mental image of Delta. Epsilon takes the form of Delta so Caboose has a better feeling to this form and tells Caboose about Tucker's secret mission investigating a large power source. When the Reds find Caboose inside, Caboose states that he is going to leave and rescue Tucker. Grif volunteers to go with Caboose, knowing what will happen when he dies, and Sarge accepts Grif's volunteering and decides to go with him and Caboose. The three leave, driving straight into the water, and stop on a beach so Caboose could have another bathroom break. Confronting the Dig Team The team then arrives at a desert and enter a minefield. Caboose and company try and make it through the minefield, but Caboose gets blown sky high until landing unharmed. The group then encounter a mysterious elephant driver and his alien partner Smith. The man tells them they're in a restricted zone, and that a team of at least one alien and human are only allowed. The group can't leave yet because their jeep is busted, so the man lets them stay as long as they don't go looking for artifacts. Afterward, the man leaves the team to ponder among themselves. Grif and Sarge get suspicious about why they can't go anywhere else, Caboose just gets suspicious about why everything is on the left. When Grif discovers that all of the radios are missing from the jeeps, Caboose offers to help try and fix them. Grif asks him if he plans to confirm the radio is missing or how he plans to try and fix something that isn't even there. When he remembers who he's talking to, Grif promptly gives up trying to reason with Caboose. Soon after, Caboose is crouching next to the warthog with Epsilon, asking for Sheila, Delta, and Tex. Sarge and Grif question him about what he's doing, and Caboose acts defensively about his activities. When the Elephant driver, who reveals his name to be C.T., comes over to Sarge and Grif, he suddenly realizes Caboose isn't among them and threatens Grif if Sarge doesn't say where Caboose is. An alarm is then heard and the man's squad go running over to the Elephant. Caboose gets caught by the digging team and is interrogated by C.T.. Suddenly, the temple opens. C.T. orders his dig team to kill the attacker in there and not to let the temple close. With the window of opportunity open, Caboose, Sarge, and Grif escape, eventually bumping into the dig teams' attacker: Tucker. As the group and Tucker take refuge inside the temple, Caboose wanders off to find a vessel for Epsilon. After looking through multiple items, Caboose discovers a Monitor and installs Epsilon into it. Caboose and Epsilon get discovered by the Reds and Tucker about their work. As Caboose explains to everyone that it's Epsilon and not Church, Epsilon starts to hover away. Epsilon then accidentally turns off his short term memory, but Caboose restores it by hitting him. Suddenly, C.T. and his team infiltrate the temple and steal Epsilon, prompting Caboose, Sarge, Grif, Tucker and the Religious Aliens to give chase. Fortunately, the group manage to kill C.T.'s men and Epsilon fires a laser at C.T., killing him as well. Helping Epsilon Caboose later makes a eulogy for C.T.'s dead comrades after Epsilon begins having old memories. Later on, Caboose is attacked by the Aliens for losing their deity and tries to fend them off. When Epsilon recovers, Epsilon-Delta tells Caboose that Epsilon is searching through his memories to find a certain part and says that Epsilon will most likely repeat the cycle like the previous incident. Caboose then follows Epsilon-Church to the Freelancer Offsite Storage Facility, where they unlock Epsilon-Tex in a secret room. As Tex was beating the Reds and Tucker, Caboose stayed in the safety of the crane control room, where he argued with F.I.L.S.S. about helping his friends. Afterward, Caboose accidentally causes the group to enter "armor lock", in order to stop Tex, but Caboose's armor does not enter lockdown due to his downgraded helmet. When Epsilon frees everyone, he and Tex venture to a secret base. Soon after, Caboose discovers Epsilon's recovery beacon at the facility and warns the others. After a passionate speech from Sarge, the Reds and Blues fly to the base via Pelican and save Epsilon. However, Epsilon and Washington are attacked by the Meta, prompting the group to fight him, while Caboose stays behind. After the Reds and Tucker defeat the Meta, Epsilon enters the capture unit to find Tex and tells Caboose to remember before departing. Conflict with Carolina Some time later, Caboose and the other Reds and Blues are confronted by Carolina, and agree to help her recover Epsilon from the UNSC Archives. After spotting Epsilon through the sky rip of the unit, Caboose pulls him out and brings him up to speed. He reveals that Carolina needed him to find the Director and that Blue Team replaced Church with Washington. The group then leave the archives and make a pit stop at Zanzibar. While there, Caboose questions Carolina on his teammates' whereabouts. Carolina shoots a pile of fusion coils, causing them to explode, and tells Caboose to "put that into words", in which Caboose makes an explosion sound with his mouth. The group then arrive back at the desert to find C.T., where the Reds and Blues discuss their concerns about Carolina. Simmons asks Caboose if he could transfer Epsilon to something bigger than the monitor, in order to spy on Carolina, in which Caboose agrees. The group then insert Epsilon into Carolina's mongoose, much to Epsilon's dismay. When Carolina leaves with Epsilon, Wash gathers the group into a temple before dark. While there, Caboose is seen poorly spying on Washington and tells him that he was trying to gain information from him since they're friends, but leaves after failing. When Carolina and Epsilon return, the group make it back to Valhalla to investigate the ship, where Caboose shows Tucker their new Blue base. Soon after, Tucker and Caboose speak with Epsilon, infuriated at the fact that he has gathered no information. Epsilon tells them to back off, and finally decides to have a word with Carolina alone. After talking with her, the two gather everyone inside the Red team's Hologram Chamber, where the final plan to kill the Director is discussed. However, the group refuses to help Epsilon and Carolina on their mission, causing Epsilon to blame them for all his problems. This results in the group to leave the Chamber, upset by Epsilon's words. Eventually, Caboose is one of the last of the group to leave. After the quarrel, Doc soon gives the Reds and Blues an inspirational speech, reminding them on how much they've changed since they first met. Following Doc's speech, the group decide to go help Epsilon and Carolina but soon become surrounded by a trio of UNSC Police Hornets. Luckily, they steal the Hornets and fly off to Carolina and Epsilon's location. Upon their arrival, the group save Carolina and encounter an army of robotic Tex Drones. To even the odds, Epsilon manually angers Caboose into smashing through the robotic army. Afterward, the others follow suit and battle the opponents but are soon overwhelmed. Epsilon successfully manages to shut down the drones and then tells the group that he and Carolina must complete the next task alone. Shipwrecked on Chorus After Carolina and Epsilon confront the Director, they decide to relocate the Reds and Blues to a place where they can call home. However, on their way back home, the Reds and Blues crash land a pardoned ship in an unknown location. So as a result, Tucker, Caboose, and Washington settle at their new Blue base, where Tucker asks Caboose of Epsilon's whereabouts, in which Caboose replies that "he is somewhere, but just not here right now", before retreating back to base. As time passes, Sarge asks Caboose for a proposition, which results in Caboose giving him the Blue team's tank. Frustrated, Wash takes Caboose and regains the tank. Upon returning back to base, Caboose begins to feel depressed over Epsilon's departure and decides to go for a walk. On his walk, however, he discovers a large robot and manages to repair it, naming it Freckles. After introducing Freckles to his team, the latter's presence startles everyone, but Caboose treats Freckles like his own pet and the latter follows his every command. After Simmons defects to the Blue team, a resulting argument between Wash and Tucker results in the mistaken promotion of Caboose to Captain, as enforced by Freckles. Sarge and Grif then suddenly attack them in their Warthog, but Freckles destroys the Warthog and nearly kills Sarge. Fortunately, Donut arrives with Doc and Lopez, and halts the commotion. He then tells the group that the pilot left after dropping them off, infuriating the teams, who proceed to attack him. Afterward, Caboose, now the mistaken leader, poorly gives orders to Simmons, Tucker, and Washington. After Simmons provides internet to the canyon, Caboose takes a picture ofFreckles in a sombrero and uploads it to Basebook, a social media site created by Simmons. Soon afterward, Wash confronts Caboose and tells him that he has to accept the fact that Church is gone, as his pain in being abandoned has caused him to replace Church with Freckles. Wash also apologizes for not being a better friend to Caboose and, as a token of goodwill, gives him a new helmet. Battle at Crash Site Bravo Overjoyed by Wash's gift, Caboose accepts the helmet and gives Wash back his Captain position. Suddenly, four white armored soldiers attack Blue base, where Freckles is ordered to cover Caboose when the latter walks around aimlessly, due to his visor's malfunction. After Freckles kills the soldiers, the Reds and Blues regroup until they are confronted by both Felix and Locus. Locus asks the group to come with him, but they refuse. When Locus disappears, the group interrogate Felix, who explains that they crash landed on the planet Chorus, whose society is undergoing a civil war between the New Republic and the Federal Army of Chorus. Felix asks for the group's help, but they decline, only wanting to leave the planet. Nonetheless, Felix and the teams prepare for an attack, where Caboose confesses that despite their differences, he and Tucker are really good friends, as the latter fixes his helmet. Afterward, the Reds and Blues are attacked by both Lopez 2.0, while in control of C.C., and the Federal Army of Chorus, led by Locus. During the battle, Locus incapacitates Donut, Sarge, and Wash, and Freckles is damaged while protecting the others, alarming Caboose. Luckily, New Republic reinforcements arrive to assist but are unable to fend off the Federation. As a result, Caboose, Tucker, Simmons, and Grif are forced to retreat into the tunnels with Felix before it collapses. After the battle, the remaining four are taken to the New Republic's underground base, where they are informed of Wash, Sarge, and Donut's capture. The New Republic leader, Vanessa Kimball, persuades them to stay and fight in order to help rescue their friends and end the war in the process. While the group expresses their doubts, Kimball explains that her troops are in need of a sign of hope and pleads for the four's help. As a result, Caboose, Simmons, Grif, and Tucker have the New Republic soldiers perform drills, much to Caboose's enthusiasm. Joining the New Republic After some time, Caboose, along with Simmons and Grif, undergoes a training exercise where he takes command of his "Blue team" squad. However, the exercise results in chaos and the three are scolded byKimball. Afterwards, Kimball informs Grif, Simmons, Caboose, and Tucker that she has discovered the location of their friends, based on secretFederal Army information Tucker received, and states that if the four can prove to her in five days that they are skillful enough to lead a team, she'll allow them to rescue their friends. Unable to get help from Felix, the Reds and Blues recruit Smith, Bitters, Jensen, and Palomo for assistance, where Caboose campaigns to become leader, but loses to Tucker. As the group begins their training, Simmons and Jensen install capture software onto everyone's helmets, in order to record their sessions. However, despite their rigorous training, the squad is laughed at by both the recruits and other Rebels. Soon after, Tucker gathers Caboose, Simmons, and Grif inside a bunker and tells them that they will rescue their friends without the recruits, surprising them. The four then depart on two Warthogs, before leaving an apology message to the rebels, and soon arrive at a deserted Fueling Station, where Caboose wanders towards voices in the distance. The others catch up with him and discover four steel-armored soldiers speaking to Locus regarding their captured friends. After they vanish, the four continue on and eventually arrive at F.A.C. Outpost 37, where Caboose proposes that they 'melt their way' into the facility. Surprisingly, Caboose's plan seems to work and the four manage to make it to the detention area, where they unexpectedly run into their friends. They tell each other the truth behind why the rebels and Feds are fighting each other and come up with a plan to end the war between the two factions. Suddenly, the compound is attacked by Locus and a group of mercenaries, who force the Blood Gulch Crew to stand down. Battling the Space Pirates As Locus prepares to kill them, Felix arrives and betrays the group, revealing that he and Locus used them as a means to cause further conflict in the Chorus Civil War. Fortunately, Carolina emerges from hiding, disguised as a mercenary, and uses a Teleportation Cube to escape with the group. Arriving at a secret Forest Base, Carolina, along with Epsilon, explains that their ship was purposely crashed on Chorus by the Space Pirates, who are mass-producing advanced versions of the ship's Freelancer equipment. As the group analyzes Grif's Suppressor, Wash hands Caboose Freckles' storage unit. Fortunately, Caboose becomes overjoyed at Freckles' new state and thanks Wash. After the group find a connection between the teleportation grenades and the Suppressor Carolina and the Blues search one-half of the ship at Crash Site Alpha, while the Reds search the ship's manifest at Crash Site Bravo, in order to find out who supplied the grenades. While at the crash site, the Blues and Carolina obtain data from the ship, but are soon attacked by several Space Pirates. As they close in, Tucker frantically removes the drive containing the data, forcing the group to teleport away. When they return to the forest, Caboose is nearly killed by a Space Pirate who teleported back with them, but is rescued by Carolina. After she and Wash interrogate the mercenary, the group are attacked by more space pirates, forcing Wash to teleport them to the fueling station, where he reveals that Freckles' storage unit contains a tracking device, concerning Caboose. After Epsilon removes the tracker, he and Tucker engage in an argument, forcing Caboose to step in. Caboose advises Tucker to let go of his anger towards Epsilon, as the latter was only doing what he thought was right. Surprised by Caboose's words, Tucker and Epsilon reconcile. Suddenly, Felix and Locus contact the Blood Gulch Crew and offer them a first-class trip off Chorus. Distrustful of the two, the Reds and Blues execute a sneak attack on the mercenaries at Radio Jammer Station 1C. During the attack, Caboose has Freckles, now implanted inside his Assault Rifle, eliminate a mercenary. After Felix reveals the Pirates' plans toTucker, Caboose and the other Reds and Blues disable the radio jammer, allowing Epsilon to send Felix's recorded words to the Feds and Rebels atArmonia, who finally learn secret behind the Pirates' involvement in the war. Because of this, Felix and Locus teleport away, vowing that they will return. After the Feds and Rebels form a truce, they pick up the Blood Gulch Crew from the radio jammer station and regroup at the New Republic HQ. After Epsilon processes the manifest, the crew learn the true identity of Control: Chairman Malcom Hargrove. When the Chairman declares war on Chorus, the Blood Gulch Crew, Federal Army, and New Republic, accept. Going to War A month later, Caboose is put on a mission alongside Dr. Grey, Tucker, andSarge to investigate an alien temple. After Tucker accidentally activates it with his sword, the reaction destroys all of Charon's weaponry. The team relay the event to the others at Armonia and devise a plan to attack the pirates while they're down. Kimball agrees to lead Wash, the Reds, and Chorus armies on an assault on Crash Site Alpha, while Carolina, Grey, and the Blues follow map coordinates the tower emitted. Upon arriving at their destination, Carolina, Grey, and the Blues find an energy portal and learn that only a true warrior of mental clarity and great strength can be accepted through. After Tucker and Carolina fail to meet these instructions Caboose is sent through the portal and manages to pass the test, befriending an alien A.I. he names Santa in the process. Santa informs them of the Temple of Communication, which will allow them contact with Earth without the disruption of the radio jammers. He also mentions the planet's Purge and the location of a key that can activate it. Just then, the group is ambushed by Sharkface and his band of space pirates, forcing Carolina to protect everyone under her bubble shield. After Sharkface leaves to get the key, Grey has Freckles kill the remaining pirates. The group then learn that Doyle flew to the east mountains and obtained the key himself, prompting them to go after him. Upon arriving at the mountains, the group encounter Sharkface, who persuades Carolina into chasing him. When Caboose, Tucker, and Grey are attacked by pirates, they take cover inside a cave and unexpectedly find Doc inside. After Caboose explains their relationship with Doc to Grey, the four are spotted by the space pirates. Luckily, Donut and Lopez rescue them and join Caboose and Tucker in finding Doyle. However, after Doyle loses the key to Felix, the team return to Armonia along with the assault team. After witnessing an argument between Kimball and Doyle, the Blood Gulch Crew ask Doc to help them hold a counseling session for the generals, in order to improve their relationship. Initially, there is little cooperation and mostly arguing, however, Doyle ends up complimenting Kimball and expressing a desire to work together, much to the crew's surprise amd relief. Unfortunately, the session is abruptly cut off when the Space Piratesattack the city. Charon's Final Assault In order to survive the assault, Epsilon suggests eradicating the pirates by overloading the nuclear reactor in the center of the city, with Wash,Carolina, and Kimball being sent to overload it. Meanwhile, Doyle and the other Reds and Blues head towards the Armory to escape on a Pelican, but quickly discover that Lopez is stuck inside the ship. After Simmons releases him, Doyle decides to remain in Armonia and incites the Pirates into chasing him, allowing the crew to escape on the Pelican. After dropping the Blues off in a safe area, the Reds return to the city and pick up Wash, Kimball, Epsilon, and Carolina. Doyle, however, ignites the city's reactor in an act of self sacrifice, killing a majority of the space pirates and destroying the city. The crew then regroup at Crash Site Bravo with the armies, who mourn over the loss of Doyle. As the crew formulate a counterattack plan to stop Felix and Locus, Kimball delivers a speech to the Chorus armies that motivates them to fight as one. After the crew attain alien artillery from the Temple of Arms, they assist theFeds and Rebels in attacking the pirates at the Communication Temple. Carolina and Wash, after having destroyed the Purge, soon regroup with them, just as the pirates release several Mantis droids. While the Freelancers and Chorus armies fight the robots outside, the crew enter the temple's control room and encounter Felix and Locus, where Felix nearly kills Caboose. Luckily, the latter is rescued when Freckles fires confetti and knocks Felix down. Suddenly Locus betrays Felix and assists the crew in killing him. After obtaining his former partner's sword, Locus activates the Temple for the crew and disappears, allowing them to broadcast their message. The message transmits to numerous comm devices across the galaxy, revealing Hargrove's crimes. Because of this, Hargrove himself flies the Staff of Charon to Chorus and releases numerous Mantis droids around the temple to kill the remaining inhabitants. As a result, the Reds and Blues infiltrate the ship in order to shut down the robots and manage to succeed with F.I.L.S.S.'s help. Unfortunately, they end up trapped inside Hargrove's trophy room when his forces attack them. As Hargrove's forces breach their way into the room, the crew prepare themselves for the impending attack, with Caboose arming himself with Freckles. However, what the crew don't know is that Epsilon deconstructs himself from his memories of the other fragments in order to help them, though the action kills him. Personality and Themes Personality Caboose seems to act very childish as his understanding of the world and actions are incorrect and shows a great amount of curiosity. However, Caboose does show a lot of care to many characters, even to the Reds, despite them being rivals. He often tries to impress others in order to gain their respect, although it often backfires in some way. Caboose shows a great amount of loyalty as well, as shown when he kept trying to resurrect Church through Epsilon. Because of his mentality, Caboose easily becomes hurt if insulted, such as in Change of Plans, and is easily abused, such as when he was tricked to shake the Alien's "other arm". Overall, Caboose may act like a child, but is very loyal and brave when the situation calls for it. He's also incessantly cheerful; always expressing enthusiasm and adopting an optimistic mentality on missions and in the face of danger. Upon passing through the Construct portal, Santa describes him as never having a negative attitude. Themes * Lack of Intelligence - After Omega was forcefully ejected from his mind, Caboose's intelligence started to decrease at a slow rate, to the point of him having the mental age of a young child (although he's the only one of the Reds and Blues that knows how to drive a tank). * Friendly Fire - Throughout the series, Caboose has seemed to shoot some members of his team, Church especially, whenever he's trying to help them. * Avoiding Death - Because of his lack of intelligence, Caboose is a vulnerable target to enemies. However, attempts to kill him fail. He was killed multiple times by Agent Wyoming, but because of Wyoming's temporal distortion, Caboose comes back alive and well. He was critically injured by the Meta but was saved by Washington and Church. Caboose was almost stabbed by a space pirate only to be saved by Agent Carolina, and when Felix attempted to shoot Caboose with his own rifle only to be surprised by the fact that Caboose's rifle only shoots confetti when someone other than Freckles pulls the trigger. Skills/Abilities and Equipment Physical Strength Although Caboose is unintelligent and unskilled with weaponry, Caboose possesses tremendous physical strength when angry or in simple situations, thought by Church and Tucker to be "God's way of compensating." For instance, Caboose was able to defeat both teams of Grunts and he was the only person at the time that could lift Andy in Season 3. Caboose is one of the only two people seen to be able to flip a warthog right side up. When he was enraged by Epsilon, Caboose simply swept aside a large number Tex drones just by charging at them, easily overwhelming them with his raw power. Because of his immense strength, Caboose can be seen as the powerhouse and secret weapon of the Blood Gulch Crew. After settling on Chorus, Washington set up an dangerous obstacle course for the Blues filled with landmines, turrets, and tanks. When Caboose discovered Freckles, he was so excited, he rushed through the entire obstacle course unharmed in less than less than a second. Caboose would later pass through a portal, and "Santa", an alien A.I., increased the gravity tenfold and Caboose didn't even notice. Assuming that Chorus has relatively the same gravity as Earth, this is an incredible feat (in perspective, if the gravity was increased tenfold on Earth, all life would be destroyed) and showcases how strong Caboose really is. To put it into a better perspective (for all DBZ fans), when Goku had arrived to King Kai's home, King Kai explained that his planet/home's gravitational pull was ten times that of Earth and Goku had trouble moving around properly at first. Caboose, on the other hand, hadn't even noticed that the gravity had been increased and went on as though it were nothing. Engineering Even though Caboose is not the smartest person in the room, he has shown a lot of skill in engineering. Caboose was able to put Epsilon into an alien artifact and be able to use the controls of a crane despite not having any prior knowledge to use a crane. Caboose was also able to help Simmons put Epsilon into Carolina's mongoose so they could spy on her. Caboose would later be able to repair his pet war robot, Freckles, to which Freckles would call Caboose his master. Equipment Caboose carries an MA5D assault rifle, a fully automatic rifle to which Caboose would always use throughout the series. Caboose shows some rather decent skills with the rifle, being able to shoot a running freelancer with ease. However, due to his history with team killing, Caboose's pet robot/A.I. unit, Freckles, was placed into Caboose's rifle to fire for Caboose. If someone other than Freckles were to pull the trigger, the gun would shoot out confetti. Since being put into the rifle, Freckles is able to shoot and kill enemies with ease. Freckles also has a feature for the rifle called "aimbot" which shoots enemies in the head with ease but only works half of the time. Freckles is also very loyal to Caboose so if someone other than Caboose were to take the rifle, Freckles would then make that person let go of him. Caboose also carries a magnum pistol, which can shoot through solid concrete with ease, and will sometimes use frag grenades or spike grenades. Feats * Is quite possibly the physically strongest person in the RVB universe, being able to withstand the gravity of an area that was increased ten fold, meaning he weighs ten time more than he usually is, without even noticing it * Was able to overwhelm Tex drones with just his raw power alone. * Carried a bomb that Agent Texas, who can lift a 60-ton tank, couldn't * Able to easily shoot a running freelancer on his own after he was asked to help her by Church * Has perfect aim (because of Freckles) * Survived a fall from a cliff * Made friends with a Sangheili * Is the only person of the Reds and Blues that is able to pilot tanks effectively made by humans and aliens. * Able to take down multiple grunts with ease while angry. * Survived having a half gallon of blood sucked from his body by Tucker's baby without any long-term damage. * Made friends with dinosaurs * Won a government argument and made the laws "malarkey" * Somehow got lost in another dimension and made it out alive * Survived driving across the bottom of the ocean in an open-top jeep. * Survived running through an active mine field, and getting blasted into the sky. He didn't fall back to earth for more than a minute, and he was fine. * Accurate enough to write his name on a wall with sustained gunfire. * Has apparently been drinking gasoline throughout the entire series and survived. * Somehow tied the shoes of a fully armoured Blue soldier without them noticing Flaws * Is very stupid. * Is very trusting (except when very angry). * Has the mental age of a child * Can be easily distracted * Although he is strong, Caboose has displayed no actual forms of hand to hand combat. * Is prone to shooting his teammates, were it not for Freckles. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Armored Characters Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Male Category:Military Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:RVB Characters Category:Soldier Category:Underdogs